Aprendiendo a ser Feliz con la maestra Orihime
by Kurosaki Orihime
Summary: Orihime sueña con ser chef pero la oferta de trabajo del presidente de Karakura, Kurosaki Ichigo, cambiará su vida por completo. ¿Podrá sobrevivir como la maestra de los tres hijos del presidente y de paso podrá ganarse su corazón?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola de nuevo chicos! Aquí traigo esta nueva historia que desde hace tiempo me dieron ganas de escribir. Una vez más, está inspirada en una de mis películas favoritas, aunque no sé si sea tan conocida como la del 5º elemento. Aun así, espero de todo corazón que les guste y que me permitan contar con su apoyo a través de un review, una alerta o un favorito. *u***

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei. La historia está basada en la película "La niñera y el presidente" (the beautician and the beast), protagonizada por la genial Fran Drescher.**

**XoXoXo**

Una nueva vida

El sonido de cascos se escuchaba por todo el bosque. Todas las pequeñas criaturas que ahí habitaban se escondían en sus madrigueras al ver pasar a un poderoso corcel negro; a pesar de su veloz paso, su ágil jinete lograba sortear cada uno de los obstáculos que la naturaleza le ponía para llegar al lado de su amada princesa. Después de varios minutos, al fin llegó a un amplio claro rodeado de enormes árboles en cuyo centro se encontraba una especie de féretro de cristal en el que descansaba una hermosa muchacha de largo cabello naranja adornado con una corona dorada. La joven se veía tan adorable y tranquila que parecía que en realidad dormía en lugar de estar bajo el hechizo que una malvada bruja había puesto en ella.

De un salto, el apuesto príncipe bajó de su caballo y con paso lento y firme se acercó al ataúd para cumplir su misión de salvarla.

—¡Oh hermosa princesa! Al fin te he encontrado. Pero no temas, pronto te liberaré de tu sufrimiento. —Decía con un tono teatral el apuesto príncipe de cabellera dorada y grandes ojos azules. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se inclinó y con mucho cuidado rozó apenas los rosados labios de su princesa, quien inmediatamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos color plata.

—¿Q-qué está sucediendo? —Preguntó desorientada la joven mirando a su alrededor. —¿Qui-quién eres tú? —Dijo al fin mirando al príncipe.

—Tranquila hermosa. He venido a salvarte y a llevarte conmigo a mi palacio. Ahí tú serás la dueña de todo y no tendrás que preocuparte por nada más que de ser mi feliz y adorada esposa. —Dijo triunfante.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Por supuesto que no! —Dijo ella levantándose de su acristalado ataúd.

—Pero princesa, yo te he rescatado ¡debes venir conmigo y ser mi esposa! —Dijo él ignorando sus protestas y poniéndola sobre su caballo como si nada. —¿Qué no sueñas con tener una vida perfecta, como todas las otras princesas?

—¡No! Yo quiero ser libre, conocer el mundo y elegir el amor por mí misma sin que nadie me diga con quien debo estar y lo que debo hacer. ¡Olvídalo príncipe azul! —Dijo la princesa pelinaranja corriendo al interior del bosque.

—Pe-pero… ¡Señorita Inoue! ¡Señorita Inoue! —El joven trató de detenerla pero fue inútil, ella no quiso escuchar.

—Señorita Inoue, ¡señorita Inoue! —Un hombre con expresión malhumorada y unos enormes audífonos se asomó por una puerta llamando a la joven.

—¿Eh? ¿Dónde? ¡No yo no…!—Al oír su nombre, Orihime despertó sobresaltada de la siesta involuntaria que había tomado mientras esperaba su turno para la audición en el programa más famoso de cocina de Nueva York.

Un poco apenada, la chica se levantó de su asiento y siguió al hombre por un largo pasillo que la conduciría al set de grabación. Mientras pasaba entre los trabajadores y las luces, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar que quizá estaba a punto de realizar su sueño de participar en un programa de cocina. Cierto era que ella no había podido estudiar la carrera de chef, pero había tomado muchos cursos y desde que podía recordar cocinar había sido su pasión. Así que cuando vio en la televisión que buscaban a un cocinero para el programa no dudó en asistir.

De nuevo la joven se perdió en sus pensamientos y para cuando volvió a la realidad se encontraba frente a una barra en la que también había una estufa e infinidad de ingredientes y utensilios para que empezara con su labor.

—Cuando guste Señorita Inoue—La animó un hombre más amable que el que la había conducido hasta ahí.

—¡Cla-claro! Ya verán que mi platillo les va a encantar. ¡Se los aseguro! —Aunque ese era su sueño, saber que sería vista por tanta gente la había hecho dudar un poco, pero al ver todos los deliciosos platillos que podría hacer se olvidó de la pena y puso manos a la obra.

Con mucho cuidado comenzó a elegir el pescado y a pelar verduras. Desde dos noches antes había pedido consejo a su familia sobre lo que debía cocinar, ya que definitivamente ese era el momento para que se luciera y todos habían llegado a la conclusión de que el pescado era su fuerte, así que de inmediato puso manos a la obra con él. Las personas de producción estaban muy atentas a lo que hacía y varias sonrisas de satisfacción se asomaban en sus rostros pues además de que al parecer era buena cocinera, la chica era muy hermosa.

Sin embargo, poco a poco esas caras de satisfacción se fueron transformando en muecas de asombro a medida que la joven empezaba a mezclar los ingredientes de la salsa "especial". En una olla puso a derretir chocolate, al que luego le agregó un poco de leche; hasta ese momento la cosa iba bien pero de pronto tomó el frasco de salsa picante y vertió sobre la mezcla una cantidad generosa. Acto seguido agregó una cucharada de mermelada de fresa y aceite de oliva. Una vez que la mezcla hirvió adquirió una consistencia pastosa y un extraño color morado.

Muy orgullosa de su creación, Orihime no notó las expresiones horrorizadas de todos los presentes hasta que el productor la llamó:

—Creo que eso ha sido suficiente, señorita Inoue. Muchas gracias por haber venido.

—¿Cómo dice? Pero si aún no llegamos al postre…

—¡No! —Gritaron todos al unísono asustándola un poco—E-es decir, que eso no será necesario, ya vimos suficiente. Ahora espera afuera hasta que terminemos de decidir ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien. Muchas Gracias. —Dijo ella un tanto decepcionada. Al salir de ahí suspiró profundamente y se regañó a sí misma. —¿Lo ves Orihime? Debite usar más chocolate ¡Seguro pensaron que tu platillo era muy simple y sin gracia ¡Torpe, torpe, torpe! —Se dijo mientras golpeaba levemente su frente con la palma de su mano.

Al llegar a casa, su madre la recibió con una gran sonrisa esperando la maravillosa noticia de su adorada hija:

—¡Gin cariño ven pronto! ¡La niña acaba de regresar! —Gritó una hermosa mujer rubia, de grandes ojos azules y, lo más llamativo, un muy generoso pecho. Unos segundos después, un hombre alto y de cabello blanco apareció en la sala para recibir a su hija.

—Tranquila Rangiku, ya la escuché. Y bien hija ¿Cómo te fue?

—Cuéntanos amor. ¿Usaste la receta que te enseñé? ¿Le pusiste suficiente chocolate y salsa picante? Definitivamente les encantó ¿verdad? —Decía Rangiku dando vueltas emocionada alrededor de Orihime.

—Lo lamento mucho mamá pero no. Le dieron el trabajo a una francesa sofisticada con sus "deliciosos croissants". —Dijo ella resignada pero con un leve tono enojado.

—No te preocupes Orihime. Seguro no supieron apreciar tus maravillosas creaciones—Trató de animar Gin poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hija para tranquilizarla.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Es obvio que no reconocerían un buen platillo ni aunque les bailara desnudo! No te preocupes hija mía, ya habrá otra oportunidad.

—Lo sé mamá. Mi gran oportunidad está cerca, lo presiento. —Afirmó Orihime con una gran sonrisa confiando plenamente en sus palabras. —Ahora voy a cambiarme que ya casi es hora de mis clases. —Dijo finalmente desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

XoXoXoXoXo

Karakura. Un pequeño país ubicado al otro lado del mundo y con una población escaza y dedicada al campo, principalmente. Sus calles estaban apenas pavimentadas y las casas se veían antiguas, como de otra época. Su idioma era el japonés, pues en algún momento de la historia habían pertenecido al gran imperio del sol naciente. Lo único que sobresalía en ese lugar, era el edificio presidencial, que parecía un enorme palacio imperial lleno de esculturas de piedra y muy ornamentado en comparación con el resto de infraestructura.

Dentro de este lugar, en la oficina principal se encontraba el Presidente de Karakura conversando o más bien dando instrucciones precisas a uno de sus hombres de más confianza para que llevara a cabo una misión de vital importancia para él. Kurosaki Ichigo, presidente vitalicio de Karakura, era un hombre bastante serio e intimidante. Alto, fuerte y con el ceño siempre fruncido; características que complementaban bien la fama que tenía. Sin embargo, lo que llamaba más la atención de su apariencia era su inusual cabello color naranja y sus penetrantes ojos chocolate.

— ¿Entendiste bien Ushoda? Necesito que vayas a Estados Unidos y me consigas a la mejor maestra que puedas encontrar. Quiero que mis hijos reciban una educación con visión, que conozcan el mundo y que sepan lo que hay del otro lado. Sobre todo ahora que la cumbre de líderes se celebrará aquí, quiero que ellos conozcan y entiendan las costumbres occidentales.

—Está bien señor Presidente, como usted diga. Y… mmmm… ¿Debe tener alguna característica especial esta maestra? —Respondió un poco nervioso. Ushoda Hachigen era algo así como el Secretario del Presidente, su mano derecha y uno de los hombres en quienes más confiaba. A pesar de su gran tamaño y bigote de morsa rosado, que le otorgaban un aspecto atemorizante, su carácter era amable y flexible.

—Que sea perfecta. —Dijo finalmente Ichigo levantándose de la mesa y saliendo de la oficina dejando a Ushoda un tanto preocupado por su misión y pensando dónde encontraría a la mujer que encajara a la perfección con las exigencias de su presidente.

XoXoXoXo

—¡Excelente chicos! Recuerden que deben picar muy finamente las verduras para que cuando se flameen lo hagan de manera uniforme—Le decía Orihime a su clase.

Tres noches por semana, la pelinaranja daba clases de cocina en el laboratorio de ciencias de una preparatoria cercana a su casa. Aunque no era el mejor lugar debían adaptarse mientras su verdadero salón terminaba de ser remodelado y ya que el padre de la joven tenía algunos contactos les habían permitido usar ese laboratorio. La clase estaba compuesta por al menos 20 alumnos cuyas edades variaban pero la mayoría de ellos eran jóvenes que seguían al pie de la letra sus instrucciones.

—Bueno, ahora pasaremos al flameado. Tengan en cuenta que esto no es tan sencillo y puede resultar peligroso, así que les pido que pongan mucha atención—Advirtió ella colocándose detrás de la mesa principal y tomando un sartén con unos vegetales que nadaban en un poco de licor. Después de unos segundos sobre la flama, Orihime acercó un encendedor al sartén y de inmediato se prendió.

—¡Muy bien clase! Manténgalos firmes un momento y no dejen de moverlo cada cierto tiempo hasta que se consuma. —Dijo muy emocionada de ver que al parecer nadie tenía problemas con su flameado. —Jake, inclínalo un poco más y aléjalo de tu cuerpo. ¡Erika no! Deja de pintarte las uñas cerca del sartén ¡El esmalte es flamable! —Una alumna bajita y con actitud de diva se estaba pintando las uñas a escondidas y cuando fue descubierta accidentalmente derramó el esmalte sobre su flameado, lo que ocasionó que las llamas se salieran de control comenzando un pequeño incendio.

—¡Tranquilos chicos! ¡Traeré el extinguidor…! ¡Cuidado! —Una de las alumnas que trataba de ayudar tomó equivocadamente la botella de vino en lugar de la de agua y la vació sobre el ya de por si descontrolado fuego salpicando todo a su paso; al notar su error dejó caer la botella y las llamas siguieron su camino hasta el suelo activando las alarmas y creando pánico en los alumnos que no dudaron en salir corriendo.

Al ser un laboratorio de ciencias, los alumnos regulares guardaban ahí algunos animales que cuidaban y atendían como parte de sus cursos de biología. Cuando Orihime estaba a punto de salir se acordó de ellos y le pidió ayuda al último chico que quedaba.

—O-oye Jake, no podemos dejar a los animales ahí. ¡Van a morir!

—Ni lo sueñe maestra. Prefiero seguir viviendo. —Dicho esto, el muchachito salió corriendo dejándola sola.

—Muy bien amiguita, ven aquí. —Dijo Orihime mientras sacaba a una de las dos serpientes de su jaula y la metía en su bolsa. —¿Cómo es posible que esté haciendo esto? —Se dijo mientras cargaba al conejo y al cachorro que faltaban. Cuando se aseguró de que estaban todos salió disparada hacia la puerta esquivando las llamas que estaban fuera de control.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí dentro, pero cuando llegó a la salida y el aire fresco inundó sus pulmones se sorprendió de ver que los bomberos ya se encontraban ahí e incluso algunos reporteros del periódico investigaban ya las causas del accidente.

—¡Profesora Inoue! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¡Creímos que le había ocurrido algo! —Gritaron histéricos sus alumnos al ver salir a Orihime toda llena de cenizas y cargando a los animales del laboratorio.

—Sí, no se preocupen, todos estamos bien ¿verdad? —Dijo ella mirando al conejo en su mano. De repente unos cuantos fotógrafos del periódico se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a tomarle fotos tomándola desprevenida.

—¡Señorita! Mire a la cámara. —Gritó un chico con cámara en mano sin importar si la joven se encontraba bien. La primera toma fue inesperada, pero después de unos segundos Orihime decidió que si saldría en el periódico no podía hacerlo luciendo tan mal.

—Espera por favor. ¿Qué tal así? —Dijo ella acercando al cachorro a su rostro y dando su mejor sonrisa sin saber que la foto sería el encabezado de varios periódicos al día siguiente.

—"Heroica maestra rescata animales de un laboratorio escolar en llamas…" "… Profesora Inoue Orihime…" "… se encontraba dando clases en el laboratorio…" "… las llamas lo consumían todo…"—Leía apresuradamente Ushoda dentro de una limusina negra estacionada en una callecita de la ajetreada Nueva York. Al mismo tiempo que leía el periódico, parecía muy ansioso esperando ver pasar a alguien en la calle.

—Estoy seguro que este es el lugar. Ella no debe tardar. —Decía moviendo sus dedos con impaciencia sobre su enorme pierna. Justo en ese momento una cabellera naranja igual a la de la foto del diario pasó a lado de su ventana haciéndolo salir casi disparado del auto.

—Síguenos. Por ningún motivo podemos perderla ¿Esta claro? —Le dijo apresuradamente al conductor del alargado automóvil que de inmediato comenzó a moverse de manera lenta, como acoplándose a los pasos de la pelinaranja que caminaba un tanto distraída por la abarrotada avenida. Por su parte, Ushoda inició la "persecución" a pie intentando pasar desapercibido a pesar de su enorme tamaño.

Orihime iba leyendo un libro mientras comía una dona de cobertura rosada. "La receta de la vida" era el título y ella parecía muy entretenida con la lectura.

—"Para obtener el éxito en lo que te propongas necesitas ser fuerte…"—Cuando volteó su cabeza al cruzar una calle, Orihime notó una limusina negra un tanto sospechosa, pero decidió no prestarle atención. Detrás de ella el enorme empleado del presidente de Karakura intentaba acercarse a ella.

—"… tener claro lo que quieres…"—Esta vez sus alarmas de peligro se encendieron pues el gigantesco automóvil parecía seguirla a ella, sin mencionar que un enorme sujeto vestido de negro parecía seguirla. A pesar de que estaba atemorizada mantuvo la calma y discretamente metió la mano a su bolsa para buscar el gas pimienta que su padre había insistido que llevara.

—"…¡ Y pelear por ello!" —Justo en ese momento la gran mano de Ushoda alcanzó su hombro y ella, que ya estaba preparada giró sobre sus talones y sin pensarlo roció el contenido de la botella en el pecho del hombre, salpicando un poco su cara debido a su gran estatura. Sin embargo, lo que salió de la botella no fue gas pimienta sino crema batida.

—¡Oh rayos! Debo dejar de cargar esto en mi bolso—Se reprendió mientras buscaba la botella correcta. Ahora que había visto la estatura de su oponente sabía exactamente dónde atacar. —¡Ahora sí señor! ¡No se saldrá con la suya!

—¡Espera, espera! Tranquila. No voy a hacerle daño. Es decir, si así fuera, no habría esperado a que buscara el gas correcto ¿no crees? —Explicó el hombre poniendo las manos frente a él con expresión sincera.

—Bueno, eso es cierto. —Respondió ella bajando el gas pero todavía alerta.

—¡Mmm! Crema batida, ¡deliciosa! —Exclamó recogiendo un poco de crema de su traje y llevándosela a la boca.

—Lo… lo siento mucho. —Se excusó la chica llevando una mano a su nuca un poco apenada. —Pero estaba muy asustada… y usted me seguía… y el auto negro… Un momento, ¿por qué están siguiéndome? —Reaccionó al fin.

—Tranquila, tranquila. No queremos hacerle daño, ¿sabe? Vimos su fotografía en el periódico y creemos que usted es perfecta para el empleo.

—¿Empleo? ¿De qué me habla señor…?—Dijo la joven sin entender ni una palabra.

—Ushoda.

—Claro, señor Ushoda. No entiendo qué quiere decir. ¿De qué empleo me habla?

— Verá señorita Inoue, yo vengo desde Karakura representando a mi presidente y sus deseos y…

—¿Karakura?

—Sí, Karakura. Es un pequeño país en la parte sur del Pacífico, en Asia, cerca de Japón. Es como vivir en el Japón de los samuráis… sólo que sin samuráis. De verdad es hermoso, lleno de árboles de cerezo y mucha tranquilidad.

—¿En serio? ¿Cerca de Japón? ¡Wow, mis padres son japoneses! —Dijo ella perdiendo totalmente el hilo de la conversación y muy emocionada. Al recordar el asunto principal prosiguió un poco seria. — Y… ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en eso?

—Ah sí. Como le decía, yo represento al presidente de Karakura y lo que él está buscando es una maestra valiente y heroica que pueda enseñarles a sus hijos todo lo que hay que saber sobre occidente. ¿Qué opina?

—¿Yo? ¿I-ir a ese lu-lugar a enseñarles a los hijos del presidente? Pe-pero ¿Por qué yo? —Respondió totalmente sorprendida la joven. ¿En serio un completo extraño le estaba proponiendo esto?

—¿No es obvio? ¡Usted es perfecta para el puesto! Después de lo que hizo por sus alumnos y esos animales… Además hay un excelente pago y sería un cambio radical a su vida, una experiencia nueva y diferente que la harían aún más fuerte. ¿Qué le parece?

—¿Ca-cambio de vida? —Al oír esas palabras algo en el interior de la chica se sintió muy emocionado. Quizá era eso exactamente lo que necesitaba. Un cambio radical, una nueva vida. Y si a eso le agregaba una buena paga, ¿qué más hacía falta?

—Entonces, ¿acepta? —La chica cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de responder con una enorme sonrisa convencida.

—Acepto.

—¡Excelente! Créame señorita, no se arrepentirá. ¿Lista para irnos?

—¿Irnos? ¿Ahora? ¡Claro que no! —Dijo ella dando un brinco de sorpresa.

—Pero si ya había dicho que sí. —Respondió confundido el pelirosa.

—Bueno sí, acepté pero no puedo irme ahora. Necesito un poco más de tiempo para decírselo a mis padres y preparar mis cosas. —Los ojos de Orihime se llenaron de preocupación al pensar en sus padres. ¿Cómo iba a decírselos? El que jamás hubieran estado separados por tanto tiempo hacían las cosas mucho más difíciles

—Está bien señorita Inoue, ¿le parece bien si paso por usted mañana a primera hora?

—¿Mañana? ¿No puede darme más tiempo?

—Lo lamento, pero mi presidente es muy estricto y no le gustan los retrasos. Ya verá cuando lo conozca, digamos que es muy especial en cuanto a órdenes se refiere y sobre todo cuando las da él. —Dijo el hombre sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

—¿Seguro que es un presidente? Porque a mí me suena más como un dictador. Pero está bien, no se preocupe, estaré lista mañana por la mañana. —Dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa para calmar los nervios de su enorme interlocutor.

—Hasta mañana entonces, señorita Inoue. ¿Qué le parece si la llevo a su casa para saber dónde vive y le cuento un poco más sobre el empleo?

—¡Genial! —Dijo ella muy emocionada. De pronto se detuvo en seco y apuntando acusadoramente con su pequeño dedo índice la barriga de Ushoda, lo único que alcanzaba de él, dijo: —Un momento señor Ushoda, ¿seguro que no es un secuestrador que busca robar mis órganos para venderlos en el mercado negro?

—¿Yo? ¿Traficante de órganos? ¡Para nada! Mire, aquí está mi pasaporte diplomático y el gafete que me acredita como empleado del gobierno de Karakura. Nuestro país no es muy grande pero aun así puede buscarlo en internet.

—Mmmm… Está bien, vamos a ver. —Después de unos minutos en que la chica se aseguró que todo estaba en orden subió a la enorme limusina para guiar a su acompañante hasta su casa. Después de un rato en el que pensó si todo eso era correcto y luego de convencerse a sí misma que ese era el gran cambio que estaba buscando, al fin entró.

—¡Hola Orihime! ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Te dieron el empleo esta vez? —Saludó alegre Rangiku terminando de poner la mesa.

—Hola mamá. Pues verás… si y no. —Respondió la ojigris un poco nerviosa. Tenía que abordar el tema con cuidado para evitar que le diera un ataque a su madre.

—¿Cómo es eso? Cuéntame.

—¿Qué te parece si esperamos a papá y les cuento en la cena? Ahora debo ir a buscar algunas cosas. Oye, ¿sabes dónde está mi pasaporte?

—Claro, está en el estudio, con los demás papeles importantes. Espera un segundo, ¿para qué quieres el pasaporte? —Rangiku se detuvo en seco y encarando a su hija la miró sospechando por completo de ella.

—E-es que… yo… bueno… Mejor voy a buscarlo mientras llega papá. —Orihime intentó salir corriendo antes de que otra cosa sucediera pero no lo logró.

—Orihime…—La rubia la detuvo con ese tono que usan las madres cuando saben que sus hijos les ocultan algo. —Dime qué está sucediendo.

—De verdad mami, no es nada. —Una risita nerviosa escapó de sus labios al tiempo que intentaba convencer a su madre con una mirada inocente, pero no funcionó. Al ver los ojos cada vez más molestos de Rangiku suspiró derrotada y dijo: —Ahhh, está bien. Me ofrecieron empleo de maestra en Karakura y salgo mañana por la mañana.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De maestra?! ¿¡En Karakura?! ¿Y qué rayos vas a hacer tú allá? Está bien que aquí te ha costado un poco de trabajo pero no es para que hagas esto.

—Tranquila ma, no es por eso. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que necesitaba un cambio? ¡Pues esto es perfecto para mí! ¡Puede que sea lo que estoy buscando!

—¡Pero hija! ¡Aquí también puedes cambiar! Puedes hacerte un nuevo corte de cabello, cambiar tu ropa, las cortinas de tu casa, ¡qué sé yo! ¿Por qué tienes que irte tan lejos sólo para cambiar?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tantos gritos? —Interrumpió Gin entrando a la cocina. En cuanto lo vio, Rangiku se lanzó a sus brazos llorando desconsolada.

—¡Gin! De-debes detener a tu hija. ¡Quiere cometer una locura!

—¿Locura? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Anda Orihime, ¡dile a tu padre eso de que te quieres ir!

—¿Irte? A ver, no estoy entendiendo nada. Orihime, ¿podrías explicarme qué está pasando?

—Bueno papá, le estaba diciendo a mi mamá que al fin conseguí un empleo. —Al ver la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de Gin la pelinaranja continuó. —El problema es que es en Karakura y el avión sale mañana por la mañana.

—¡¿Ves?! ¿Ves cómo es una locura? ¡Olvídalo jovencita!

—¿Estás segura de esto cariño? —Dijo Gin mirando a su hija.

—Si papá. Estoy segura que este empleo cambiará mi vida y es exactamente lo que estoy buscando. No sé si va a resultar pero de verdad, quiero intentarlo. —Respondió Orihime con gran seguridad reflejada en sus ojos plateados.

—Bueno. Si de verdad es lo que quieres, cuenta con nosotros.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó de inmediato Rangiku mirándolo con los ojos rojos a causa de las lágrimas.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Gracias papá! —Al oír la respuesta de Gin, Orihime corrió a abrazar a sus padres, muy feliz de contar con su apoyo. —Ma, te prometo que estaré bien. Los llamaré en cuanto me instale y los mantendré al tanto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien hija. Sólo prométenos que te cuidarás. —Dijo Gin con preocupación. A pesar de que la había apoyado, Orihime era su adorada hija y no quería que nada malo le ocurriera.

—Lo prometo. Esta es la tarjeta del señor Ushoda, el hombre que me contrató. Mientras me instalo pueden contactarme con él. Ahora debo apurarme que tengo mucho que hacer.

—¡Mi pequeña Orihime! —Dijo Rangiku dándole un abrazo tan fuerte que por poco la asfixia. —Cuídate mucho por favor. —Terminó Gin besando con ternura su frente.

—Ma, pa, los amo. —Dicho esto, Orihime les regaló una última sonrisa antes de salir corriendo hacia su nueva vida.

XoXoXoXo

Mientras esperaba a que Orihime saliera de su casa para dirigirse al aeropuerto, Ushoda decidió llamar al presidente para avisarle que había cumplido su misión.

—Ushoda, ¿qué sucede? —Respondió una malhumorada voz. El presidente Kurosaki se encontraba sentado en su escritorio leyendo los periódicos mundiales más importantes buscando comentarios sobre su persona y su país y al parecer lo que encontró no fue de su agrado pues sólo logró ponerlo de muy mal humor.

—Se-señor pre-presidente, sólo lo lla-llamo para avisarle que encontré a la maestra. En una hora saldremos rumbo a Karakura.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es ella? —Dijo Ichigo bajando el periódico otorgándole toda su atención a su empleado.

—Es una linda muchacha. Creo que le va a agradar. —Dijo Ushoda sonriendo un poco. Tenía el presentimiento de que esa chica lograría ablandar a su presidente.

—Mientras haga bien su trabajo, no tendrá problemas conmigo. Llámame cuando aterricen para preparar su bienvenida, ¿entendido?

—Sí señor. —Con eso, la comunicación se interrumpió al instante en que Orihime salía de su casa con unas cuantas maletas y una pequeña bolsa de mano.

Una vez que estuvo en el avión, Orihime se puso a reflexionar un poco sobre lo que estaba pasando. Su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados y ahora se dirigía a un país casi desconocido para ella a enseñar cocina a los hijos del presidente.

—¿Qué más puedo pedir? —Pensó la chica con una sonrisa de satisfacción. —Quizá hasta encuentre al amor de mi vida… ¿¡Eh?! ¡Pero qué cosas dices Orihime! ¡Vienes a trabajar, no a buscar chicos! —Se reprendió mentalmente. Después de unos minutos más cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por sus sueños, mientras una parte en su interior decía que tal vez habría algo más que trabajo esperando por ella.

**XoXoXo**

**¿Qué les pareció? Sé que por ahora no hubo Ichihime como tal, pero confíen en mí las cosas irán mejorando, aunque el presidente Ichigo será un poco difícil. Jejeje XD Además esta fue como la introducción, por eso fue un capítulo corto (a comparación de los de mis otros fics), espero que les guste, de verdad. Como siempre espero sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias a través de un review. ¡Please, hagan feliz a esta pobre muchacha! XD**

**¡Besos!**

**¡Review please!**


	2. Bienvenida a Karakura

**¡Hola chicos! Por fin he vuelto con el segundo capítulo de esta historia, ojalá les guste porque fue fácil y divertido para mí escribirlo a pesar de la gripa que tengo ToT. Espero de todo corazón que les guste.**

**Agradecimientos: Mil gracias por el apoyo a esta nueva historia, de verdad me hizo muy feliz saber que tuvo tan buena recepción. Gracias de verdad a quien puso en alerta, favorito y sobre todo a quienes dejaron review. ¡Me hicieron muy feliz! Espero que este capítulo también cuente con su apoyo y preferencia:**

***Mell Dragneel15: ¡Mell-chan! ¡Has vuelto! Soy muy feliz y por eso tus deseos son órdenes jajaja aquí está el nuevo capítulo para que ya no esperen más jajaja. Además ya sabrás qué onda con el encuentro de los naranjas ;)**

***Nypsy: Muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia también Nypsy. Creo que en este capítulo se resolverán la mayoría de tus dudas, así que espero tu opinión sobre ello ¿si? Me agrada mucho que te gustara la elección de Hachi, a mi igual me cae súper bien. **

***Fer-Trms.716: ¡Fer-chan! De verdad me hizo muy feliz saber que te haya gustado tanto y que también la película te guste, espero no decepcionarte **** Mil Gracias por leer y por los halagos. ¡Espero tu opinión!**

***Karenpage: ¡Muchas gracias por tu preferencia Karen-san! Algunas de tus dudas serán resueltas en este capítulo así que espero ansiosa conocer tu opinión. *u***

***KotomiSchiffer: ¡Muchas, pero muchas gracias por tu review y tus palabras Kotomi-san! Espero que también te rías un poco con este capítulo y que te guste.**

***Adriana: ¡Gracias por el apoyo también a esta historia Adriana-chan! Ojalá se mantenga así. No te preocupes, poco a poco verás que problemas trae la confusión de empleos jeje *u***

***Hisis-chan: No fue muy rápido que digamos pero aquí lo tienes Hisis-chan. ¡Mil gracias por leerlo y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado! :) **

***asdsasd: ¡Qué feliz soy de haber cumplido tu fantasía! Jajajaja XD Ojalá te siga gustando y le des tu apoyo ¡Mil gracias! Por lo de Ella es el ser supremo me ha costado un poco de trabajo, pero te aseguro que no la voy a abandonar y estoy trabajando en ella. ;)**

**Les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo, espero seguir contando con él a través de sus reviews, alertas o favoritos. Eso me motiva muchísimo! Bueno, sin más los dejo continuar.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ya aplicado.**

**XoXoXo**

Bienvenida a Karakura

Al mirar por la ventana, las blancas nubes dejaban pasar unos cuantos rayos de sol; se veían tan nítidas que parecía que con sólo sacar la mano se podría sentir la suavidad del algodón con el que seguro estaban hechas. Esa era la sensación que experimentaba Orihime mientras miraba emocionada a través del cristal del avión. Estaba tan perdida en su imaginación que la voz de Ushoda la hizo pegar un brinco del susto:

— Lamento mucho haberla asustado.

—¡Oh no se preocupe! Siempre quise saber cómo eran las nubes y ahora, ¡Parece que puedo tocarlas! —Respondió ella muy emocionada y con una gran sonrisa.

—Además de inteligente y valiente parece usted muy soñadora. —Dijo el enorme pelirrosa con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Orihime. — Sólo venía a decirle que estamos a unos minutos de aterrizar, así que prepárese.

—¿Tan pronto? Pensé que sería más tardado…

— ¿Poco? Pues casi cumplimos 24 horas de viaje. —Ushoda miraba confundido a la pelinaranja.

—¿¡En serio?! Creo que pasé demasiado tiempo viendo al cielo. —La joven se rascó la cabeza apenada mientras tomaba una taza de té que su compañero le ofrecía.

—Bueno, iré a darle unas instrucciones al piloto mientras usted termina su té y se alista. Será mejor que abroche su cinturón.

Una vez que el señor Ushoda desapareció, Orihime siguió sus consejos al pie de la letra; sin embargo, una sensación de nervios crecía más y más en su estómago. ¿De verdad era eso lo que estaba buscando? "_¡Claro que sí Orihime! No es hora de dudar, definitivamente tu vida cambiará para mejor." _Le gritó una voz en su interior, logrando que la futura maestra se llenara de nuevos ánimos. En ese momento la voz del capitán anunció el aterrizaje del avión que no tardó más de diez minutos.

Una vez que la puerta de la aeronave se abrió, los primeros rayos del sol llegaron directo al rostro de Orihime, quien se cubrió con las manos para poder observar el paisaje a su alrededor: un enorme terreno abierto rodeado de pastizal, incluso algunos animales estaban disfrutando de su almuerzo ahí. Con cuidado, Ushoda le ayudó a bajar las escalerillas y una vez que sus maletas estuvieron adentro, subieron a una enorme y elegante limusina como la que la había recogido en su casa.

—Tiene razón, señor Ushoda. Se parece al Japón antiguo. ¿No tiene hambre? Porque a mí se abrió el apetito con sólo bajar del avión. —Dijo de repente la chica buscando algo en su bolso.

—¿Cómo dice? ¿Hambre? Pues ahora que lo menciona sí, un poco. Lástima que es tan temprano y no hay ningún local abierto, creo que tendremos que esperar hasta llegar.

—¿Bromea? ¡Yo nunca salgo de mi casa sin provisiones! —Orgullosa, la muchacha sacó un paquete de galletas saladas, un poco de pasta de judías y mermelada de fresa de su bolsa. —¡Ahora mismo le preparo algo!

Ushoda la miró un tanto confundido, ¿de verdad traía comida en su bolsa? Cuando estaba a punto de preguntar la chica continuó:

—Y dígame, ¿Cómo son los hijos del presidente? ¿Qué edad tienen? —Preguntó emocionada mientras le entregaba una galleta preparada.

—Bueno, el más pequeño tiene 5, la que sigue tiene 16 y el mayor tiene 18.

—¡Wow! No son tan pequeños como creí. Entonces el presidente debe ser un señor mayor…—Dijo la chica más para sí que para Ushoda, quien sólo sonrió al escuchar los razonamientos de Orihime. —¿Y los tres quieren aprender a cocinar? ¡Qué coincidencia! Sobre todo por el pequeñito…

—Sí bueno, es que mi presidente quiere que los tres aprendan… ¿¡Qué cosa dijo!?

—Pues sí, es por eso que me buscaron, ¿no? Ya sabe para enseñarles todo lo que sé sobre cocina. —Dijo un poco extrañada la chica la ver que la cara de Ushoda se ponía de un extraño color rojo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Se supone que usted debe enseñarles ciencia, historia, la cultura de su país y todas esas cosas que se ven en la escuela!

—¿Ciencias? Bueno, yo era muy buena en la escuela pero hace tiempo que salí. ¡Yo soy maestra de cocina!

—¿¡Qué dice?! —Gritó histérico el hombre—¡Se suponía que tenía que traer a una maestra de verdad, no a una cocinera!

—¡Oiga! —Dijo haciendo un puchero—No soy sólo una cocinera, además aquí la afectada soy yo. ¿Qué le hizo pensar que era una maestra de escuela?

—¡Pues el periódico decía que usted estaba dando clases en un laboratorio y que había salvado a los animales! ¡Oh Dios mío, soy hombre muerto!

—Bueno, sí estaba dando clases ahí, ¡pero no de ciencias! Nuestro salón de cocina estaba siendo remodelado y por eso tomamos clases en el laboratorio.

—Detén el auto. —Dijo Ushoda casi en un susurro. De inmediato se bajó y comenzó a dar unos pasos con dificultad agarrándose el pecho con la mano. —No puede ser, no puede ser. ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi presidente? Una cocinera… Nunca me perdonará… Limpiaré los baños…

—Oiga, tranquilícese por favor. —Dijo Orihime deteniéndose junto a él revisando que no estuviera sufriendo un paro cardiaco o algo.

—No entiende, mi presidente jamás me perdonará. Lo mejor será que la lleve de regreso al avión, ya me encargaré del jefe yo solo.

—¿Qué dice? ¡Yo no iré a ningún lado! Ni siquiera conozco su nombre—Continuó ella intentando calmarlo.

—Ushoda Hachigen.

—¡Vaya! —En ese momento una idea cruzó su mente y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. De todos modos ya estaba ahí y no arruinaría su cambio de vida por nada. —¿Le parece si le llamo Hachi?

—¿Hachi? Hace tiempo que nadie me llamaba así, ahora será lo último que escuche. —Dramatizó.

—Tranquilo, nadie tiene por qué enterarse de esto, ¿O sí?

—¿Cómo dice? ¿Mentirle a mi presidente? ¡Eso es imposible, usted no lo conoce!

—Piénselo, usted creyó que yo era maestra. Ahora yo sólo tengo que hacer mi parte y recordar mis días de escuela. ¿Fácil no? Todo va a salir bien Hachi-san, se lo aseguro. —Lo tranquilizó utilizando la sonrisa más convincente que pudo tomando en cuenta que ella tampoco estaba muy segura de que funcionara.

Después de unos segundos de considerar sus opciones, el hombre decidió que aún quería vivir.

—Está bien, usted gana. ¡Pero debe mantenerlo en completo secreto! Si el presidente se entera estamos muertos.

—¿Esta seguro que no es un dictador o un tirano? Pero no se preocupe será nuestro secreto.

—Ahhh está bien. Vámonos. —Terminó él suspirando preocupado.

Una vez a bordo del enorme auto negro, pasaron unos diez minutos en los que con mucho esfuerzo atravesaron estrechas y antiguas calles hasta llegar a una monumental construcción que parecía un palacio imperial con al menos dos pisos y rodeada de una pared de piedra en cuyo centro se encontraba la reja de entrada al estacionamiento.

—Bueno, hemos llegado. La llevaré a su habitación para que la conozca y se prepare para su encuentro con el presidente. ¿De acuerdo señorita Inoue? —Preguntó Hachi con una sonrisa al ver la cara de asombro de la mujer.

—Claro, como usted diga Hachi-san.

Después de cruzar unas enormes puertas de roble caminaron por un pasillo un poco oscuro en cuyas paredes estaban los retratos de quienes Orihime supuso eran los antiguos presidentes. Luego, subieron unas escaleras y doblando a la derecha, Hachi abrió una nueva puerta de madera. Si Orihime creía que ya había visto todo en ese palacio (así lo catalogó ella), estaba muy equivocada y su boca abierta lo demostraba bastante bien. En la habitación que su acompañante había dicho que le pertenecía, fácilmente cabría todo el piso de arriba de la casa de sus padres; al centro se encontraba una enorme cama con dosel, junto a esta una mesa de noche y una pequeña sala. Al fondo se encontraba la puerta de lo que supuso era el baño y frente a ella estaba el tocador con un espejo de cuerpo completo con marco de madera.

—¡Wow! ¡Este lugar es maravilloso Hachi-san! ¡No era necesario que se tomaran tantas molestias! —Dijo Orihime para nada convencida de sus palabras mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama. Hachi le sonrió al ver su actitud un tanto infantil, pero de pronto recordó que la recepción presidencial tendría lugar en menos de una hora y seguro la muchacha necesitaba arreglarse.

—Bueno señorita Inoue, me da mucho gusto que le haya gustado, a partir de ahora este será su hogar en los próximos meses. Sin embargo, debo recordarle que su reunión con el presidente será en menos de una hora así que por favor, asegúrese de llegar a tiempo al patio central.

—¿¡Menos de una hora!? ¿Está bromeando no es así? —Al ver la cara seria del pelirrosa la prisa se apoderó de ella y de un salto se levantó de la cama y comenzó a empujar a Ushoda hacia la salida. —¡¿Cuánto tiempo cree que me tomará estar lista?! ¡Váyase, váyase ya! Lo veré en un rato.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de la habitación la puerta se azotó tras de él y a pesar de su grosor, podía escuchar a Orihime hablando de todo lo que tenía que hacer para estar lista y el poco tiempo que tenía. Una vez más la preocupación y el temor de que su jefe se enterara lo dominaron. Desviando la mirada de una pintura de su presidente que lo miraba fijamente con ojos acusadores, el hombre suspiró y dijo:

—Espero haber hecho lo correcto.

En la oficina presidencial, Kurosaki Ichigo revisaba los informes de la producción de la fábrica más importante del país mientras tomaba una taza de café caliente; estaba tan concentrado en la lectura que ni siquiera los golpes en su puerta lo alejaron de su quehacer.

—Adelante.

— Señor Presidente. —Uno de los miembros de la guardia presidencial se detuvo frente a su escritorio haciendo el saludo militar.

—Puede descansar. ¿Qué sucede? —Respondió Ichigo sin siquiera mirar al hombre.

—Señor, vengo a avisarle que el señor Ushoda ha vuelto y los preparativos para la recepción de la maestra están listos. Sólo falta usted.

—¿Ya llegaron? ¡Excelente! No podemos hacerla esperar. —El presidente Kurosaki se levantó de su silla y salió de la habitación con paso firme y decidido. Su expresión era seria como de costumbre, pero una pequeña parte de él, una muy chiquita estaba ansiosa de saber qué clase de persona sería la encargada de la educación de sus hijos.

Después de unos pocos minutos, el presidente apareció en el patio principal para encabezar la ceremonia de bienvenida de Orihime. Junto a él se encontraba el Primer Ministro y viejo amigo suyo, Ginjo Kugo y al lado de este se encontraba Hachi, seguido de varios miembros de la guardia quienes sujetaban sus espadas en alto formando una especie de arco como señal de saludo para la nueva inquilina quien se suponía ya debía estar ahí. Pasados cinco minutos, Ichigo comenzó a perder la paciencia, pero le concedió a la maestra unos minutos extra debido a que quizá el cambio de horario la hubiera desorientado.

El presidente se acomodó el traje militar de color azul con franjas vino a los costados, revisó que sus zapatos estuvieran perfectamente brillantes y luego miró su reloj: ya habían pasado veinte minutos y la mujer no aparecía. Si algo había que hacía enfurecer al presidente Ichigo era la impuntualidad y esta no era la excepción; apretando los puños y frunciendo aún más el ceño rompió filas para dirigirse a la habitación de la maestra. De inmediato, toda la comitiva de bienvenida caminó detrás de él empezando por Hachi. Estaba seguro de haberle dicho a la joven mujer que en una hora. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Orihime; sin previo aviso, el presidente Kurosaki abrió la puerta de par en par entrando a la habitación.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —Dijo al ver que la habitación estaba llena de ropa tirada en el suelo y en la cama.

—¡Ouch! —Exclamó Orihime, que se había picado el ojo con la punta del delineador que intentaba aplicarse. Al ver al grupo de hombres en su habitación a través del espejo, se levantó de inmediato y se puso un suéter que estaba a su lado para cubrirse un poco ya que lo único que traía puesto era su ropa interior y un fondo lila que iría debajo de la ropa que aún no elegía.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Preguntó confundida pues aun no recuperaba por completo la visión después del accidente con el maquillaje.

—Señorita Inoue este es nuestro presidente, su Excelencia Kurosaki Ichigo. —El aludido le dirigió una mirada severa a la semidesnuda muchacha, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse de lo joven y diferente que era en comparación con las otras maestras.

—¡¿El presidente?! —Gritó la pelinaranja. —¡Oh señor lo lamento mucho! Es que no sabía qué debía ponerme para tan importante ocasión y me tardé horas en descubrir cuál era la llave del agua caliente y… Un segundo, ¿dónde está el presidente? —Preguntó la chica buscando con la mirada al "hombre mayor" que según ella debía ser el mandatario. Caminó unos pocos pasos hasta quedar muy cerca de Ichigo quien se sorprendió por la aparente descortesía de la mujer y le dijo:

—Disculpa, ¿tú sabes quién es el presidente? —Le susurró a Ichigo confundiéndolo con uno de los miembros de la comitiva.

—Sí. Soy yo. —Respondió él con un tono de voz imponente.

—¿U-usted e-es el Pre-presidente? —Dijo ella muy sorprendida y sonrojada; primero, porque era mucho más joven de lo que ella pensaba y además de todo, ¡era muy apuesto!

—Sí, ya se lo dije. ¿Algún problema?

—No, no cla-claro que no. Es sólo que yo me lo imaginaba un poco mayor y con algunas canas. —Rio nerviosa.

—Pues lamento mucho decepcionarla pero yo soy el Presidente Kurosaki Ichigo.

—¡Oh sí, es verdad! ¡Qué grosera! Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime y es un placer trabajar con usted y sus niños. —Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras extendía su mano hacia el presidente.

—Ahora que ya nos conocimos quiero que sepa que espero que dé lo mejor de sí en la educación de mis hijos… Y que la próxima vez llegue a tiempo y sobre todo que esté vestida. — El presidente hizo énfasis en esa última parte y sin siquiera mirar a Orihime salió de la habitación dejándola con la mano estirada.

—¡Rayos! Lo lamento mucho Hachi-san, ¡lo arruiné todo! ¿Qué va a pensar de mí el presidente? Aunque él tampoco se comportó muy amigable que digamos, ¡qué persona tan grosera! —El tono de voz de Orihime cambió en dos segundos de decepción a enojo.

—Tranquila Señorita Inoue. Créame, pudo ser peor. —La tranquilizó Hachi poniendo delicadamente su enorme mano en el hombro de la ojigris. —¿Por qué no termina de arreglarse y la llevo a conocer la casa y sobre todo, vamos a comer algo?

—¡Es verdad! Deme un minuto y termino de arreglarme, ahora que no tengo presión será mucho más fácil elegir mi atuendo. —Como lo prometió, unos minutos después la chica salió de la habitación con una sencilla falda larga de color café y una blusa verde de manga larga con cuello.

—¿Lista?

—¡Vamos! —Respondió muy animada.

De inmediato, comenzaron a recorrer todos los rincones del palacio: la estancia, la sala de juegos, la zona de habitaciones, la cocina en la que se detuvieron a comer, la fuente central e incluso fueron a los terrenos alrededor del lugar. Orihime descubrió que muchas personas trabajaban para que todo estuviera en orden ahí y de inmediato se hizo su amiga. Cuando la tarde comenzaba a caer, el paseo llegó a su fin.

—Bueno señorita Inoue, creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente. Mañana comenzará su trabajo así que le recomiendo que descanse. —Habló el pelirosa deteniéndose frente a la habitación de Orihime.

—Tiene razón Hachi-san, ¡hasta mañana! —Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, la chica recordó algo fundamental. —Un momento, ¡aún no conozco a los niños!

—Tranquila. Los muchachos fueron a pasar un tiempo con unos parientes y estarán aquí más tarde. Ya tendrá tiempo de conocerlos mañana.

—¡Muero de ganas de conocerlos! Espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

—No se preocupe, como ya le dije son buenos muchachos aunque un tanto serios.

—¿Y eso? —Preguntó curiosa. —¿Heredaron el carácter de su papá?

—No. Desde que la señora murió nadie ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Sobre todo los chicos mayores.

—Vaya, no tenía ni idea. ¿Hace cuánto sucedió?

—Un año después de que el más pequeño naciera.

—Ya veo. Bueno, ¡con más razón me esforzaré para ser la mejor maestra que esos niños puedan tener! —Dijo con una enorme sonrisa y mucha seguridad. —¡Hasta mañana Hachi-san!

—Hasta Mañana, señorita Inoue. —Hachi se dirigió a su oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja más feliz que nunca con su decisión.

XoXoXoXo

Poco a poco la conciencia fue regresando a Orihime. La verdad es que no podía quejarse, después del ajetreado día anterior, la noche le había permitido tener un grato sueño reparador; después de decidir que ya era hora de levantarse, la joven abrió lentamente sus ojos y con un sonoro bostezo se dio la vuelta para quedar boca arriba. Sin embargo, un grito ahogado salió de sus labios al ver un trio de caras desconocidas pero a la vez familiares frente a ella.

—¿Saben? Esa no es una buena manera de despertar a la maestra. —Dijo la ojigris recuperándose de la impresión. A pesar de que su tono era amigable no recibió respuesta alguna de los dos chicos o la chica.

—¿Qué ocurre chicos? ¿Tan mal me veo? —Bromeó la joven para aliviar el tenso ambiente de la habitación, si mencionar que los chicos no le quitaban la vista de encima.

—No se parece a la antigua maestra. —Habló al fin la joven. Una chica de estatura media y un sedoso cabello café que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros; a pesar de la seriedad de su mirada, sus grandes ojos verdes se veían muy iluminados.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cómo era ella?

—Era gorda, le faltaban dientes y expedía un olor muy desagradable. —Respondió la chica haciendo una mueca de repulsión. —Además casi nunca hablaba con nosotros y era muy mala.

—Ya veo. Bueno, pues les aseguro que yo no seré así. ¿Qué les parece si nos presentamos? Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime y es un placer trabajar con ustedes. —Dijo regalándoles una enorme y cálida sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ryu, primogénito del presidente Kurosaki y heredero al gobierno de Karakura. —El joven Kurosaki era muy parecido físicamente a su padre; cabello naranja, ojos café, buena estatura… Sin embargo, a pesar de su forma altanera de presentarse se veía mucho más relajado y amigable que su temible progenitor.

—Yo soy Asami. Es un placer conocerla señorita Inoue. —Respondió la joven de forma calmada pero sin eliminar la expresión dura de su bonito rostro. De atrás de la chica se escuchó una débil vocecita proveniente del miembro más pequeño de la familia, quien también poseía cabello naranja como el de su hermano pero unos alegres y traviesos ojos verdes como los de su hermana.

—_Watashi no namae ha Yoshiro desu. Anata wa utsukushi._ — Una tímida sonrisa se asomó en la cara del niño mientras veía a Orihime a los ojos, quien le devolvió una radiante sonrisa.

—Él dijo que su nombre es Yoshiro y que le parece hermosa.

—¡Qué tierno eres cariño! —Dijo conmovida la joven acariciando la mejilla del niño que se había acercado a su cama. Cuando lo vio de cerca se fijó en las uñas de las manos del pequeño.

—No deberías morderte las uñas Yoshiro-kun, sólo conseguirás lastimarte ¡y te crecerá una mano en el estómago! —Bromeó Orihime haciéndole cosquillas al niño.

—Muchas gracias por la traducción Asami-chan, pero creo que aún recuerdo algunas palabras.

—¿Usted habla japonés señorita Inoue? ¿Cómo? —Preguntó interesado el joven Ryu.

—Pues verán, mis padres son japoneses y yo nací y viví ahí hasta los cinco años de edad, hasta que mi papá consiguió trabajo en los Estados Unidos y tuvimos que mudarnos. A veces platicamos en japonés pero ya no es muy seguido; de menos puedo entender lo que dicen aunque ahora que lo pienso debí poner más atención a las conversaciones de mis padres, uno nunca sabe cuándo puede serle útil el idioma materno…—La joven comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos haciendo que una risita se escapara de los dos chicos mayores.

—Lo lamento chicos, a veces no puedo detenerme. —Se excusó muy apenada.

—No se preocupe, creo que es muy graciosa.

—¿Te estas burlando de mi Ryu-kun? —Dijo haciendo un puchero que los hizo reír aún más. En ese momento el sonido proveniente de la pancita de Yoshiro los alertó de la hora.

—Bueno chicos, porque no se van adelantando al comedor mientras yo me arreglo y los alcanzo en un minuto. Claro, para aprovechar que todos están muy bien arreglados y coordinados. —Orihime dijo esto fijándose en los uniformes que vestían los niños: Ryu como de preparatoria con un saco y pantalón negros con cuello como militar, Asami con el típico traje de marinero de la secundaria y Yoshiro con un short y un suéter de color rojo quemado.

Antes de salir Orihime le dio un besito en la cabeza a Yoshiro y les dedicó una gran sonrisa a los mayores. Definitivamente eran buenos chicos, aunque no los podía culpar por tener ese carácter tan cerrado y serio. Con el papá que tenían cualquiera sería así. Mientras pensaba en esto, Orihime terminó de arreglarse en tiempo record pues no quería repetir la experiencia del día anterior; seguro el presidente ya estaría en la mesa esperándola para desayunar.

—Lamento el retraso chicos, creo que me perdí. — Confesó un poco agitada sentándose en una de las cabeceras de la enorme mesa. Frente a ella ya se encontraba un vaso de jugo y un servicio de cubiertos. —¿Y su papá? ¿No piensa desayunar con ustedes hoy?

—Nuestro padre es un hombre muy ocupado, así que no se puede dar el lujo de perder el tiempo en desayunos familiares. —Respondió Ryu con tono orgulloso. Justo en ese momento el presidente iba pasando junto a la mesa mientras uno de sus sirvientes le daba un vaso con jugo y el periódico del día.

—Buenos días niños. —Dijo sin siquiera mirar a sus hijos y al parecer más interesado en el periódico.

—Buenos días padre. —Respondieron de igual forma. Orihime lo miró sorprendida: de verdad no pensaba sentarse a la mesa.

—¡Estos periódicos suyos sólo dicen mentiras, están en mi contra! ¡Ichigo el "Hollow"! ¡"La bestia" Kurosaki! ¿Cómo se atreven a llamarme así? —Preguntó furioso golpeando el periódico y pasando de largo hacia la salida.

—¡Oiga señor presidente Kurosaki-san! —Gritó ella antes de que Ichigo saliera del comedor. Un poco extrañado por el llamado, el aludido detuvo su andar y volteó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Sí, señorita Inoue?

—¿Por qué no se sienta a desayunar con nosotros?

—Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para…

—¿Sabe? El desayuno es la comida más importante del día, su fuente principal de energía. ¿Qué tal que sufre un desmayo en plena reunión por no comer? Además sus hijos quieren platicar y pasar tiempo con usted, ¿no es así niños?

Los chicos miraron alternativamente a Orihime y a su padre un tanto confundidos con el razonamiento tan extraño de la maestra.

—De verdad estoy muy ocupado en este momento y…—Una vez más, Orihime interrumpió al hombre para intentar convencerlo.

—Sabe, algunos de los recuerdos más felices de cuando yo era niña los pasé en el desayuno. Mi papá siempre se sentaba a mi lado e inventaba historias graciosas con la comida y luego hacía caras divertidas para que yo comiera. —Relató la joven llena de nostalgia.

Ichigo miró la ilusión en sus ojos y luego a sus hijos y soltando un suspiro dijo:

—Está bien, usted gana. ¡Pero no haré caras de ningún tipo! —Afirmó mientras se sentaba en la cabecera libre, al otro extremo de la mesa. De inmediato el desayuno fue servido y el presidente escondió la cara detrás del periódico ignorando a los demás.

Por su parte, Orihime recibió su plato con una mueca de disgusto. Estaba un poco frío y su aspecto era extraño, sin contar que no veía la mermelada de fresa o la pasta de judías por ningún lado.

—¡Vaya! Este plato debe ser en su honor. Pruébelo, es delicioso. —Recomendó Asami muy alegre.

—Creo que tendré que enseñarles también a comer bien. Y definitivamente habrá cambios en esta cocina. —Dijo muy seria la pelinaranja examinando los ingredientes del guiso con el modo chef encendido a tope.

—Y díganos señor presidente, ¿cómo ha ido el trabajo? —Preguntó después de un rato la ojigris para romper el incómodo silencio. Ryu y Asami la miraron asombrados por sus acciones.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —Preguntó Ichigo saliendo de atrás del periódico. Tal parecía que la distancia entre ellos y él era muy grande pues no había logrado oír nada. —¿Sabe qué dijo? —Le preguntó al mesero.

—¡Dije que cómo va el trabajo! —El presidente seguía sin escuchar una palabra. — Oigan chicos, no sé ustedes pero creo que su padre quiere que se aproximen para platicar. ¿Por qué no nos acercamos a él? —La mujer se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a trasladar sus alimentos a un lugar más cerca de Ichigo.

—¿Pero qué están haciendo? —Preguntó desconcertado al ver que todos se acercaban a él.

—No se moleste señor presidente Kurosaki-san. Es igual de fácil mover a cuatro personas que a una.

Con un poco de dificultad, los chicos y Orihime realizaron su mudanza de lugares hasta quedar en los asientos junto a Ichigo.

—¿Por qué hicieron eso?

—No sea tímido. Sé muy bien que se muere de ganas de platicar con sus hijos. —Respondió ella dedicándole una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Ori-sensei—La llamó el pequeño Yoshiro jalando un poco su falda.

—¿Dime cariño?

—¡Bienvenida a Karakura! —Exclamó el pequeño haciendo reír a su hermana y enterneciendo a Orihime quien volvió a besar su cabeza.

El presidente Kurosaki se quedó mirándo unos segundos la escena reflexionando todo lo que había sucedido en ese pequeño momento; en toda su vida nadie lo había sacado de su rutina ni lo había hecho cambiar de opinión con nada y en menos de quince minutos esa mujer lo había logrado sin mucho esfuerzo. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con él? Seguro era la edad, aunque tampoco era tan mala idea pasar tiempo con sus hijos y al parecer ella ya se los había ganado, sólo hacía falta ver la mirada alegre de Yoshiro para saberlo. Mirando una vez más la cálida sonrisa de Orihime, algo le dijo que esa maestra era algo especial y que quizá le traería algunos problemas.

**XoXoXo**

**¿Qué les pareció? De verdad espero que les haya gustado. ¿Qué opinan de los hijos de Ichigo? Sé que no hablaron mucho ni nada pero bueno, ahí los tienen. Sobre los miembros del staff de la casa de Ichigo, aún estoy pensando cómo acomodarlos jeje. *u* Por cierto, por ahí aparece el nombre de Ginjo, espero que no les moleste que lo haya elegido de nuevo a él pero conforme avance la historia verán que nadie más encajaba en ese papel. Como siempre espero sus comentarios, quejas, dudas o sugerencias, saben que son muy importantes para mí así que por favor, no duden en dejar review.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto.**

**¡Besos!**

**Review please! ^o^**


End file.
